Your More Is Less
by Sanjuku
Summary: "Stop being so shy, Shizu-chan." KanraxShizuka; kink meme fill.


"Why do you always keep your shirt on?" Kanra complains one day as they lay next to each other, spent and breathing still evening out. Shizuka's arm is thrown carelessly across Kanra's stomach. She lies on her side, while her dark-haired almost-lover is positioned on her back, facing proudly up towards the ceiling.

Shizuka instinctively brings her elbows inwards to cover herself up a bit more, because she feels safer that way. "We never go slow enough to get it off, dipshit."

"Not true," Kanra disagrees, "We've gone slow enough. You've even stopped me from taking it off a few times, after I've gotten your vest and bowtie." She hasn't missed the defensive body language that Shizuka has just exhibited, either, and she eyes the blonde skeptically, turning so that she's lying on her side too and exposing the front part of her body to Shizuka. The other female's eyes are drawn to Kanra's sizeable chest. "Is this about your breasts, Shizu-chan?" she inquires curiously. The signals Shizuka sends off can only be matched with that conclusion.

The bodyguard blushes inconspicuously. "I don't got anything to be ashamed of, flea."

"Must you still refer to me with those nicknames, _honey_?" Kanra knows how much Shizuka hates pet names, and so she uses them freely. "When did I ever say you had anything to be embarrassed about?"

"It's not like that."

"Shizu-chan, be honest with me."

Shizuka frowns because she knows that being honest with Kanra will only come back to bite her in the ass later, and stubbornly refuses. "No."

"Suit yourself, then," Kanra says, voice lilting up and down in a sing-song melody meant wholly to miff, and reaches to undo the first button on the white dress shirt Shizuka wears.

"What the hell are you doing?" demands Shizuka, jerking away from the wandering fingers.

The informant beside her giggles innocently, _too innocently_. "Just taking off your shirt, Shizu-chan. It's pretty hot in here, right?"

"It's fuckin' freezing in here!" Shizuka exclaims angrily, supporting her weight on one elbow and smacking Kanra's hand away. "Stop!"

"Please, Shizu-chan?" Kanra's lower lip trembles in a pout, and her crimson eyes widen slightly, just enough to give her the appearance of a child who wants something very much. Shizuka is utterly unaffected; her goal of keeping her nearly flat chest away from Kanra's prying eyes (though she must be able to see through the shirt, it would be even worse if she saw without it) is much more important than Kanra's happiness. "I promise I won't say anything, _sugar."_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Shizu-chan, stop being so shy."

_"No."_

"I let you see mine!" Kanra argues in a begging, grating tone of voice. She tries once more to get to the shirt's buttons, only to be turned back by a fierce growl. "Please please please please-"

"Fuck, fine, just shut the hell up!" _Anything_ to get rid of the whining litany that is assaulting Shizuka's ears. "Fuckin' louse...just remember, you promised not to say anything!"

Kanra gleefully gets to work on getting the article of clothing past Shizuka's shoulders and off of her arms, only stopping once it has been flung onto the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Shizuka's arms instantly snap up to shield her from the woman's stare. Kanra gently pulls them away, flashing Shizuka a reassuring smile that makes her think that maybe she's wrong, and Kanra won't say anything-

"Wow, they really are small, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuka's mouth drops open indignantly and she sits up in order to shove herself under Kanra's bedcovers, yanking the cloth up to her chin. "You said you wouldn't say anything!" Her speech is muffled by the extra layer, but even then Kanra can detect a spiteful undertone.

"Sorry, sorry, my fingers were crossed. But I never said it was a bad thing! Who knows, maybe I like small chests?"

Shizuka ponders this before asking hesitantly, "_Do_ you like small chests?"

"Well, not really, but if it's Shizu-chan-"

The blonde forgets all about sizes of any sort besides the sizes of pain she can cause to Kanra's person as she removes herself from the covers to violently kick the woman off of the bed, feeling a little more than satisfied at the _thump_ of her body hitting the floor.

:::::

_Original Request:_

_"Kanra & Shizuka- Size Switch_

_Let's mix things up a bit, shall we?_  
><em>We all know that Shizuka is always drawn with huge boobs, and Kanra the opposite.<em>

_Well, I want to see Kanra with giant breasts, and Shizuka the one who's nearly flat-chested. And they were this way from the start, not because of some random potion or something._

_Oh, anon doesn't have to include both if they don't want to. I'm fine with just one of them."_


End file.
